The Dark Side of Me
by Pryzeofsin
Summary: Something snapped in DG when Cain left, making it easier for her to accept the darkness within her. "T" for now... but may change to slight "M" later.
1. Chapter 1

DG tore the crown off her head and tossed it carelessly onto the large antique vanity with a heavy sigh. Her up-do fell around her shoulders and down her back in a mass of wild curls. She looked at herself for a few moments, scrutinizing the image before her.

She was trying to find some semblance of the person she used to be. Her once brilliant blue eyes seemed duller, as if the life was literally being sucked out of her. At least, that was how she felt. The monotonous regime of day to day life had become something that she had come to resent. The same thing every day, Duties and propriety, obligations and responsibilities. This was not what she had in mind for her life.

But at this point, her life wasn't really hers was it?

Her life belonged to the people of the OZ.

She stood from her place at the vanity and began the rigorous task of ridding herself of the yards and yards of fabric and lace that made up her dress. It was actually quite a pretty dress, very tasteful. The deep blue made her skin glow and the bodice accentuated her curves, lifting and separating in all the right places, but like most things now days, DG hated it. It was not so much the dress that she hated… It was what it represented.

Another ball, another formal gathering of the rich and famous and popular and... awful of the OZ. It was another ritual to cater to the aristocracy's need to feel important. All the fake people with fake smiles. She hated this part of the OZ. It wasn't the realm of the unwanted that represented the dark underbelly of the OZ, it was all those people.

She sighed and cleared those thoughts from her mind. This would be the last formal for a while. Tonight was the official unveiling of the new palace at Finaqua. Apparently the palace itself was completely different than the one that once stood on the grounds, and she had created it. She didn't know the difference, she still couldn't remember much about her past.

According to Tudor, her memories should have come back by now. It had been almost two annuals now and she didn't remember much more than the last few weeks of her life before her "Death". He claims that the trauma from the events that she went through in recovering her memories could have possibly caused them to be lost permanently.

Just her luck… She had hoped that recovering her memories would help alleviate the complete apathy she felt towards her life as a princess / future queen. She apparently would forever feel like an outsider in her own home.

She discarded the dress haphazardly on the floor next to her bed. She was sure that it would be gone by morning. The magical cleaning fairies, as she called them, were constantly picking up behind her. When she first experienced the wonders of the self-cleaning palace she was scared and confused. She had only turned her back for one moment and the clothing she discarded on the floor was gone. She found them not only cleaned, but folded up in their respective drawers. When she mentioned this to Glitch, he insisted they were not fairies, but a regular thing in most homes in the OZ. People would have a mage come to their house, if they could afford it, and cast a spell of perpetual cleanliness. She had scoffed at this at the time, but found in the end it was quite convenient. She could remain she slob that she liked to be, and no one would ever yell at her for it. Cain thought this notion was ridiculous, but then again he was mister discipline, and she had waved off his criticizim as him just being himself.

DG frowned at this as she opened her closet and began to rummage for something comfortable to sleep in. Cain was always on her mind. She missed him terribly. It was like a piece of her left when him when he rode off into the metaphorical sunset. For six months, he rarely left her side, and she clung to him for support. She had always just assumed that he would be the one person she could always count on to be there. She needed him with her. She was stronger when he was there, more self-assured. Even her magic reacted to him positively.

Looking back, she should have seen his departure coming.

In the weeks before he left, he became more distant, relying on the palace guards to watch over her while he was off doing… whatever he was doing. She had just figured he needed his space. She could feel the discomfort radiating off him constantly. She knew he was antsy in the palace. This was why she did not protest when he requested to take his leave of her. She would never trap him somewhere he didn't want to be.

He had come to her one evening after dinner. She still remembered the way he shielded his eyes behind his hat. The official way had had addressed her threw her off, she knew that something was wrong.

All he had asked her was one simple question, "Are my services still need here?"

She didn't know how to answer him. Was this a trick question? Of course he was needed here. Her lack of response caused him to finally face her, and she was startled by what she saw in his face. There was nothing... His jaw was set his eyes cold.

"Cain I-" She had stuttered over her words. Her internal monologue screamed at her to say something, anything... She couldn't lose him too..

"Princess, I feel it is time I take my leave of this place." His words were gruff.

She bit her lip and turned away from him. She would not let him see her cry, "Well... If that is what you feel you need to do..."

She felt him shift behind her. He didn't touch her, but she could feel the heat coming off of him as he stood there for a moment. Her mind screamed at him to say something, do something. He just sighed heavily, and then he was gone.

Then, she fell to her knees and wept.

She didn't even see him off when he left… She had hid in Az's room and buried herself in her sisters loving embrace while she cried till she was sick. Az was the only person she felt she could confide in over the situation. Later when she had finally made it back to her room, Glitch had been waiting for her. He told her that Cain seemed quite upset that she never made it down to say good bye and that he waited for her as long as he could. This caused another onslaught of tears, and she locked herself in her room for almost 2 days.

In those weeks after he left, something changed in her. She threw herself into her studies to distract herself from the situation. Tudor was both surprised and pleased at this change. Her magic grew stronger and pretty soon she the power within her rivaled her mother and Az's combined. She had overheard one of Tudor's reports to her mother claiming that "She would be a force to be reckoned with should someone ever get on her bad side."

Since then, she held back during her lessons. No one truly knew the power that he hid within herself. She felt that there was no one she could trust. If only they knew where the power was coming from...

DG returned to herself from her thoughts and sat down on her overly plush bed. Tomorrow her mother and father would be returning to central city. Her and her sister would be here for an indefinite amount of time. Apparently even after two years, the Gales were still being met with some resistance from both sides. Some people still wanted Az dead, and others wanted her (or better yet the witch) back in power. Who knew where the threat was coming from this time. Finaqua was the safest place they could be without have to be constantly on guard. Not only did the maze keep any unwanted visitors out, but the deep and thick forests that surrounded them made a nearly impenetrable fortress. One way in and one way out allowed for minimal deployment of guards.

DG welcomed the vacation. She had a feeling that once she got back to Central city, things for her would change even more. She knew that her mother was ready to step down, but DG was still very rough around the edges, and not ready to be Queen. She could forsee a sort of "queen bootcamp" in her future.

The thought of taking over the throne filled her with dread... When had been announced, it was then that it finally hit her that her life would never be her's again. No one had seen fit to warn her, not even Az. She suspected that it was kept secret because her mother was afraid she would run away. She was right.

DG thought about it all the time... Even as mundane as life was on the other side... At least she could disappear. Here everyone knew her face, if she tried to run, she would be brought back...kicking and screaming. She had searched high and low for a travel storm spell. She would never ask, because anyone who knew her would know what her intentions were... So she eventually gave up, and accepted her fate.

Dg leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes.

She needn't not think about these things right now. At least for now she could pretend like

something could come and save her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here I am with another chapter. I got some follows last time…. But reviews are nice too you know! Don't be one of THOSE people…. Haha. Anyways… Hope you are enjoying it so far. I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading!

The dark side of me: Chapter 2

The realm of the unwanted was still the perfect place to hide. Here, no one really cared who you were or where you came from. Even in this time of re-established peace in the OZ, the realm was teaming with miscreants and vagabonds alike. It was also a good place for information if you kept your ears open.

This is what had prompted today's urgent meeting between the Cain men.

"You know, this self-imposed exile is a little over dramatic, even for you." The younger Cain said as he took his place next to his father at the bar. The elder Cain ignored this statement and continued sipping the cold glass of whisky in front of him.

The bartender came by but Jeb waved him off, this would hopefully be a quick visit. He loved his father, but something had changed in him since he came out of the suit, and even more so when he left the city. He was colder, definitely not the man he remembered growing up. Jeb knew it had something to do with the young princess his father left behind, but also knew it would take an act of Glenda to get him to admit it.

When Jeb had initially gotten the letter from Cain, he had thought something was wrong. He rushed out of the city immediately, taking a few days leave of his duty in the newly appointed TinMan division of the Royal Guard. Sitting here now though, he began to second guess that scenario and was leaning more towards his father just needing someone to talk to.

Cain set his glass down and finally spoke, "What's going on top-side Jeb?"

Seriously?! Is this what he had called him down here for? A report… "In what regards, father?" Jeb said coyly.

Cain turned towards his son, his face grim, "I think you know what I'm talking about…"'

Honestly he didn't. It could be any number of things, should he just start going through them all?

Jeb's continued silence only irritated the former TinMan. He slammed his empty glass down on the top of the bar and turned to his son, "Why didn't you tell me about the assassination attempt?"

This caused Jeb to quirk an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"Which one? You mean to tell me there has been more than one attempt!?" Cain was genuienly shocked.

Jeb didn't say anything, only gave his father the most disapproving look he could muster. He could clearly see the clenched jaw and vein poking out right above his father's temple. It was true that there had been multiple attempts on the Royal Family, but it was nothing unusual. Nothing so organized as that would cause for alarm. Most people were caught before they even made it within a mile of the castle. All of them small time operations, usually consisting of just a few people who think they have the right idea.

Except for this last one...

It was this reason that it was suggested to keep the princesses locked in Finaqua for an indefinite amount of time. He could only assume that this was what his father was speaking of. Word had spread quickly about a plan to assassinate the older princess and kidnap the younger.

Jeb rolled his eyes, "You know, you would know more if you would just move topside again. I understand wanting to get out of the palace life, but living down here... it's insane."

"Jeb..." Wyatt warned.

"Fine," Jeb sighed, "I'll tell you, but I really don't understand why you care so much. You left remember? What the hell are you going to do with this information down here? Nothing, except brood over it and make yourself crazier than you already have become."

"JEB!"

"Alright!" Jeb signaled for the bartender, he needed a drink after this shit. He took a sip of what was passed down to him and turned back to his father, "A detective stumbled upon a very intricate plan to kill Princess Azkadellia and kidnap DG. The house was abandoned, and even readers couldn't tell who had been there. The big details of the plan were not released, but whatever it was was enough to scare the family into moving the princesses to Finaqua."

Wyatt regarded this information for a moment and huffed, "And you don't know anything other than that?"

Jeb shrugged his shoulders, "It's not my department... they don't just share information. Most of what I know I picked up in the rumor mill, just like I'm sure you did."

Wyatt huffed and rested his arms on the bar, "So what now? How long are they going to keep them locked away?"

Jeb took the last sip of his drink, "Indefinitely... Of course, the 'official' reasoning behind the princess' abrupt departure was a vacation."

Wyatt nodded. Jeb stood placing a hand on his father's shoulder, "Come back top-side, I am sure there is a place for you with the tinmen again..." Jeb pleaded.

Waytt shook his head, "That's not my world anymore, son. Even if I wanted to go back things have changed, too much for a dated model like me. I don't belong there."

Jeb sighed knowing he was fighting a losing battle, but he decided to try one more thing, "DG is miserable." At the mention of the youngest princess Wyatt turned to face his son, but he was already out the door.

Wyatt had thoughts of chasing his son out the door and question his meaning, but knew the statement was an attempt to goad him into revealing information to Jeb about the nature of his relationship (or lack there of) with the younger princess. He stood up, threw more than enough money on the bar to cover his and Jeb's tab and stalked out of the bar.

Cain made his way down the crowded streets, ignoring the hustlers and women of ill repute who made an attempt to approach him. It wasn't that he particularly enjoyed living in the realm, fact was, he hated it, but this was the only place he felt he belonged at this point. He made a living by taking care of odds job for people here and there, sometimes security work, sometimes collecting money for loan sharks, or anything else he could convince himself was honest work. In reality he was lost.

When he first left the palace, he meant to move back to his old homestead and re-build. Upon arriving there, be began to second guess his decision. He sat in front of the delapated house for two whole days before finally deciding to burn the place to the ground, and he did. As he stood there, watching everything he use to live for fall before his eyes, he realized he wasn't that person anymore, that person didn't make it out of the suit alive. He promptly sent Jeb a message advising him that the property was now his, and he could do anything he wanted with it.

He decided upon the realm as a pit stop, initially, while he figured out what he really wanted to do. At least in the realm he would be left alone while he did so. However, over a year later, he was still there. He had plans to move from the OZ all together. He thought about heading towards the coast and disappearing into the outlying cities there, or maybe to the desert and assimilate himself into one of the still present nomadic tribes, but everytime he tried to leave, something stopped him. He constantly told himself it was because of Jeb, but deep down, he knew that was only partially the reason...

The thought about being that far away from DG made him physically ill.

Even here in the realm, after over a year of being away from her, it still hurt. He thought that the pain would go away with time, and at times, he would try to convince himself he was over it, but the pain was still there. He could still feel her, pulling at him, calling out to him. He would almost say that it was magic.

He left for her own good. She needed to be able to stand on her own two feet. She would be queen someday and the last thing she needed was some former rusty tinman as part of her entourage. At least this is what he told the Queen and Consort when he approached them about his leave. They tried to convince him to stay, but his mind was set.

In reality... he was scared.

He was afraid of being close to her. He felt something for her that he never felt for Adora. He loved his late wife, but the unexplainable force that drew him to DG was something darker, Something primal, and in the few times he would catch her looking at him, he knew she felt it too, even if she didn't realize what it was. It took every bit of will that he could muster to keep from giving into the feelings... but finally he had to get out altogether.

Cain took the back alley stairs to his small, yet cozy loft above a tattoo parlor. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the 6 or so deadbolts on the door and then mumbled a few incantations to release a protection spell that was put on the apartment. You could never be too safe here in the realm of the unwanted... Once he was inside, he collapsed into the worn chair he had placed next to the small window. He rid himself of his shoulder holster and sat the gun on the side table, never out of arm's reach... To say that he was paranoid was an understatement. He finally leaned back and exhaled heavily as he closed his eyes thinking back over the conversation with his son.

He knew that Jeb had some inkling of why he left. Cain had not been able to bring himself to admit to his son that he loved the princess. He felt that was an awkward subject, and was worried that Jeb would feel like Cain was betraying his mother's memory. However, in most of his visits with Jeb, his son would make it a point to tell him what is going on especially with DG.

When he had heard the rumors of the princesses moving to the palace at Finaqua, he found it suspicious. There was much to be done in central city and an extended vacation was the last thing he would figure for the royal family, he knew there was more to it. He needed to know for his own piece of mind that DG was safe... Apparently that was not so. DG was in danger and he was not there to protect her. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to relieve some of the pressure that was slowly building there, but he knew it would not help...

He was going to have to come out of hiding... even if it was just to get to the bottom of what was really going on. If the assassination attempt was serious enough to spook the queen into hiding the girls, he couldn't just sit here and do nothing...

As he drifted off to sleep in the chair, his stomach was in knots... he didn't know what would transpire when he finally did come to face DG again... but he felt it was not going to be pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I think i'm doing pretty good with the updates, considering I am also working on another fanfic at the same time. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far... I don't really know where this is going though. I was not intending on this being an epic or anything, I have commitment issues. Haha...**

**Anyways, Onward. **

The Dark Side of Me: Chapter 3

DG had awoken about an hour before dawn. She continued to lay in her overly plush bed and watch the sun come through the crack that was left in the curtains. She didn't feel like moving, but the grumble in her stomach had finally forced her out of bed and down to the kitchens. She sat alone at one of the staff tables with a cup of coffee and some sweet bread reading a tome she brought with her from her room. She was alone, as no one else had yet awoken at the ungodly hour that it was.

On a normal day, the kitchen staff would already be awake and prepping all the meals for the day, however, because this was an unofficial trip, the staff was limited. DG and Az has both insisted that they did not need a full entourage to cater to their every whim. Dg was grateful for the quite. She had decided to use this "vacation" as a time to relax and get herself together. The library here was extensive, and she was hoping there was at least something in there to help her with her problems.

It wasn't that she minded being the all powerful DG, but she did have a problem with keeping it hidden from the rest of the world. Had there ever been a queen of darkness in the past? If there what happened to her? These were the things she needed to find out before she presented her dilemma to her mother and the others. It was assumed that Az had been the "princess drawn towards darkness" due to the previous situation, however she found that was not the case.

It wasn't that the magic within DG was evil... She had discovered that only the user's heart could determine where the tendency of their magic lie, but it pulled at her. It was hungry, it wanted to be used and wanted to be noticed. She sighed and took another sip of her coffee and noticed it had gone cold, she conjured a small ball of fire in her hand and flicked it into the coffee where it fizzled for a few seconds, stopped, and the coffee was steaming again. She was quite satisfied with the way that she had developed her magic over the past 2 years. Most people had to work at it their entire lives, but she was able to be in control of herself in under 2 years...

She could hear the 'click'-'click' of heels coming down the hall behind her. She assumed it was Az, as she was the only person who always insisted on wearing heels and dressing like the "proper princess." Dg on the other hand had materialized herself some jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt, and a pair of black chucks. DG was on vacation and she'd be damned if she was going to be stuck in frumpy girly outfits she hated so much.

AZ took a seat across the table from DG and grabbed a piece of sweet bread off DG's plate. Dg didn't look up from her book, but flicked her hand and a cup of hot tea materialized in front of Az.

"Dg, you shouldn't use your magic so carelessly... You become too reliant on it..." Az said disapprovingly.

Dg finally looked up from her book and raised her eyebrow at her sister, "Fine" She pointed her finger at the cup, "You can go make it yous-"

Az quickly wrapped her hands around the cup, "No-No! It's fine, this one time..." She looked at DG Coyly, "I'm just saying..." She grumbled.

Dg smiled and she continued reading. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Az trying to glance over the table at DG's reading selection, "It's a history book..." Dg said lamely.

"Oh-" Az sat up straight and took a sip of her tea, "Glad to see you are finally taking your studies seriously." DG rolled her eyes and slammed the book closed.

"Don't think too much on it... It was the first book I grabbed off the shelf in my room." Dg gave her sister the best stink-eye she could muster and Az smirked.

"I knew it was too good to be true" As sighed with fake distress, "I suppose you'll be a delinquent even after you are queen."

This made Dg smile finally, "That's right... The OZ won't even know what to think... all those stuff shirts will probably die from ALL the impropriety that i resonate with... " Dg said proudly. Az giggled. DG pushed her book aside and leaned her arms on the table, "So what do you have planned today dear sister?"

Az thought on this a moment, "I am not sure... Ambrose said that he would try and join us mid afternoon." DG groaned inwardly at this... Az and Ambrose, whom she still referred to as glitch, much to his dismay, had this unresolved sexual tension that always made DG uncomfortable. Even with the reconnection of his brain, she still and always would, see him a Glitch.

"Oh good," DG started, "That means I get to sit here and watch you two make googly eyes at each other." Dg said disgustedly.

"DG!" Az screeched.

"What!? Don't even act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" DG laughed, "I wish you two would just get it overwith and get it on!"

Az gasped, "DG, I don't exactly know what 'getting it on' is, but if you are inferring what I THINK you are- " Dg stopped her.

"Oh, I am inferring EXACTLY what you think I am..." She said as-matter-of-factly.

Az rolled her eyes, "That is highly inappropriate... and also not any of your business..." She said blushing.

DG laughed at this, "It's definitely my business if I am stuck as the third wheel..." She clicked her tongue and a silence fell over them, "When do you think we'll be going back to Central City?" Dg finally asked quietly.

Az shrugged, "I don't know... they sure were in a hurry to get rid of us..." She said sadly looking into her tea, "Do you think we'll ever just be able to live peacefully, without any worry about people trying to kill us?"

Dg sighed, "I suppose it just comes with the titles" She smiled sadly.

Az nodded, "I suppose so..."

Dg chewed on the end of her fingernail observing her sister for a moment. She could tell that Az felt that she was responsible for the current upheaval of the kingdom. Nothing had been the same since the witch... But in reality, DG knew that this was her fault... she was the one who let the witch go, she was to blame for all of this mess. She had tried to get over it, but she constantly found herself feeling guilty whenever someone brought up the time of the witch.

It suddenly dawned on DG that she now had the power to make things right. She could protect herself, her sister, and her entire kingdom with the power in her pinky. She could find anyone who was causing trouble and take them out before they even had a chance to act. The possibilities were endless...

The power within her hummed at the thought of this causing DG to shiver. She was beginning to understand why darkness was frowned upon amongst the small community of mages that existed in the oz. Any user could easily be seduced by the power in which they possessed.

Dark mages were rare, it was even rarer that someone possessed the power of both light and dark, in fact, it was pretty much unheard of. DG found that it was her light that kept her at a fair balance within... Lately though, it was becoming harder for her to find her light.

"So..." DG said changing the subject, "I'm surprised that mother allowed Glitch away from central city to be with us out here..."

Az Immediately perked back up, "Yes, well I assume it will be mostly to keep us out of trouble. Plus, council session is not for another 5 cycles, so he's not really needed by mother. The laboratory facilities here are more than equipped for his research... He deserves a vacation too..." Az winked.

Dg was glad that her sister had Glitch. She, on the other hand, did not think that she would ever find someone who wasn't forced upon her by her mother playing match maker. Her awkwardness and "other-side tendencies" scared off most potential suitors, fortunately, however it also scared away people who might genuinely want to get to know her. She was constantly being berated by her mother and other castel staff for her foul language, and un princess like exploits.

She always wondered why her mother trusted her to be queen.

It was that moment when the few kitchen workers arrived. A portly woman with green eyes and bright fire red hair looked very surprised to find the two princesses already dress and sitting in the staff kitchen.

"Good morning!" Az and Dg said at the exact same time.

The woman bowed, "Good morning your highnesses! My apologies for my late arrival, I was not aware you took your morning meal so early."

DG stood gathering her book and her cup of coffee, "Please don't apologize. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves." She smiled at the woman and turned to Az, "I'm going for a ride, care to join me?"

Az shook her head, "I think I will stay in today, its already quite warm out, and I have some studies I can catch up on..."

DG rolled her eyes and turned, sometimes her sister could be such a girly-girl, "Right, you just don't wanna get all stinky before you see Ambrose this afternoon!" She said walking out of the kitchens before she could hear her sisters response.

Dg's interaction with her sister put her in a much better mood than when she initially awoke that morning. Unfortunately when she got to the stables, she found that the horses were getting their morning feed. Instead of returning to the place she decided to head out on foot.

Finaqua was quite beautiful, and this was the first time she was actually able to enjoy it since she first got back to the OZ. There was nothing like this in Kansas... As she walked down the lake path, the morning sun reflected brightly off the lake illuminating the fields of techno-colored wild flowers behind it. Dg stopped to observe the scenery before her and wished she had her paints with her. She decided that she would come back in the morning and hope for the same scene.

After a She found herself at the gazebo they spent time at as a child. It was one of the fondest memories she had.

Her mother was reading to her as she laid in her lap, and her sister was off playing with stones by the water... Unfortunately, that was also the same day- Dg stopped herself before she came to this thought...

She sighed and sat down. She often daydreamed about what life would have been like if things hadn't happened as they did. She would be a completely different person all the way down to her personality. She would be liked and respected, and Az would be queen. She would have been able to be free to do as she pleased as a princess of the OZ, not the future queen... DG propped her feet up on the hanging swing and leaned back. She sat her book her her lap, but continued to stare off into the far fields of flowers.

Around her birds and other animals were noisily singing their morning songs. DG was content to just sit here the rest of the day, but she knew she would eventually be disturbed by someone looking for her. She leaned her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes. She knew that she should cherish this time while she had it...

As she laid there, the swing gently drifting back and forwarth with the lake breeze she was startled when a hand brushed against the nape of her next. She almost fell off the swing. There was a deep chuckle from behind her and her heart stopped. Cain...

She turned slowly and upon looking, her suspicions were confirmed... There was the TinMan himself staring down at her with an amused grin on his face. She was speechless, what the hell was he doing here?

"Cain?" She stood up, the swing still between, "What are you doing here?" Her chest was tight and her stomach lurched with butterflies. She felt like she was going to faint.

"I'm here to protect you." He said seriously. He stepped around the swing coming to stand in front of her. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"But how? Why?" She asked biting her lip.

"Because, I guess it's just what I do." He smiled gently and plucked the hat off the top of his head, holding it to his chest, "I missed you so much Deeg..." He said. His eyes were full of apology. Dg wanted to melt.

This was not right, she should be furious with him! How dare he just ASSUME he can come back into her life like this after such an abrupt departure. But she couldn't voice her frustration and her body betrayed her...

She threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He returned the embrace, burying his face into her neck, "Please don't ever leave me again..." She whispered.

He pulled back slightly looking into her eyes, "I promise..." and before DG could react his lips were on hers. This was an entirely new sensation... She felt like she was on fire. Something deep within her hummed to life. She tightened her grip around his neck deepening the kiss.

His hands slipped up the back of her shirt and she moan when he brushed the sensitive skin. Cain took this as a sign to continue and backed her up against the post of the gazebo. He broke contact with her lips, but before she could protest, his lips were on her neck, gently biting and sucking the skin of her shoulder.

"Oh god, Cain..." She moaned, her fingers tangling themselves into his blonde hair.

He merely growled continuing his assault. She leaned her head back giving him better access. She was in heaven. She had always imagined what it would be to kiss Wyatt Cain, but never dreamed that the reality of the situation could be such as this...

He pulled away, "Dg?"

She looked at him frustrated for the interruption "Yeah?" She asked breathlessly.

"Wake up..." He said sternly...

"What?"

"Wake up, DG!" Cain's voice turned into Azkadellia's and suddenly DG jarred away. Her sister stood in front of her hands on her hips. Dg rubbed her eyes furiously and looked around.

"What the hell..." She looked to the book that had fallen on the ground and back to her sister. It was just a dream...

"You fell asleep, silly..." Her sister teased.

Dg was not, however, pleased. Why in the world was she dreaming about Wyatt Cain... She would just sooner forget about him... How random!

"What's wrong?" Az asked sensing her sisters frustration...

DG shook her head, "Nothing..." Her voice was scratchy. Her stomach was still full of butterflies and her magic buzzed within her delightfully. What the hell was wrong with her?

"What time is it?" Standing up and picking the book up off the ground.

"Sometime after noon, I've been looking everywhere for you..." DG could see that Az was looking off in the distance. She turned and followed her gaze...

"What?" DG asked suspiciously.

"I just got word from the guards that Ambrose is here... and he brought a friend..." Az's face was what at all happy as it should have been...

Dg was going to ask... But part of her already knew. Her magic only reacted this way around one other person...

Cain.

**Whew... that was pretty long... **

**Hope you like it!**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is it, finally. Sorry it took so long... I've been busy and stuff.**

The Dark Side of Me: Chapter 4

As Cain arose from the underground, the sun burned his eyes. It had been months since he had been to the surface, and his eyes were no longer use to the light of the two suns of the OZ. He stood there in the large field that held the entrance to the realm blinking wildly until his vision returned to normal. He drew his hat further down his head, shading his eyes from the brunt of the brightness.

He adjusted his pack, which contained his very few most valuables, more comfortably on his back and began his trek across the field. His first destination would be Central City. Fortunately for him, the trade routes had re-opened. He could catch a ride in one of the caravans and make his trip in a quarter of the time. He was both eager, and hesitant to get to the city.

Cain was still apprehensive about his decision to come out of hiding, after all, these affairs were really no longer any concern of his. Something, however, was pulling at him, something he couldn't explain. He was always the first one to preach about trusting your gut instinct, and by damn, he would follow his.

He also knew that this would not be a pleasant trip, not ride to central city that is, that would most likely be the last bout of peace he would have... it was what came after that he was dreading. He knew that he was opening a can of worms, and once he placed himself in the midst of the drama, he knew that there would likely be no end in sight.

He did have to admit though, it felt good to be out of the realm, and that voice deep inside of him, the one that he had been punching to the back of his mind, was reeling at the thought of seeing DG again. Though he knew that she would not accept him with open arms (at least at first), being near her again would bring him and internal peace he had not felt since he left her.

The air outside was refreshing compared to the recirculated stale air they pumped through the realm. Walking in the open felt good. He managed to stay in shape with the various jobs he managed to come across, but nothing compared to a brisk walk out in the open world.

If he had had his wits about him sooner, he would have made the trip back with his son. His internal struggle kept him from making the decision to come out of his self-imposed exile, but in the end, he had convinced himself that it was only logical to return to assist in the protection of the royal family; it's what the Magic Man would have wanted...

Never mind the fact it's that Cain wanted... Well, namely the protection of the youngest princess, though he was not yet ready to admit it to himself. One step at a time.

He came out of his thoughts as he reached the Yellow Road, he only had to walk a little while longer till a cargo van came up to him from behind. Cain flashed some coin at the driver to get his attention to stop, and after a little convincing, which included flashing his paperwork that admitted him into the castle, the driver allowed him to hitch a ride on the back of the truck with the rest of the produce he was hauling.

From there the ride was only about an hour. The ride was bumpy, and by the time they reached the gates to the city, Cain was quite sore from the excursion. He hopped off the back with his belongings as the van kept going.

He pulled his hat down a little lower over his eyes. He wanted to find his son before word got out that he was back in town.

As he walked through the crowded streets, he noted that the city was much brighter. The overall air about the place was much happier, despite the internal unrest amongst the royal family. The streets and buildings, which during the time of the witch, seemed to be coated in filth and grime, now shone brightly in their pale green splendor (Green from the color of the stone in which most of them were built). He had almost forgotten what the city was like in its entire splendor, and was glad to see that it was re-claiming its nickname, the emerald city.

His first stop was his son's apartment. He should have known that he would not be there. Jeb seemed to be as dedicated to being a Tin Man as he once was. It made Cain proud, yet there was an underlying feeling of remorse when he thought about his days as a TinMan. How different things could have been if he wasn't so dedicated to the job...

He shook these thoughts from his head just as quickly as they came. His days of self-loathing and pity needed to end. At the present time, he just needed to focus on finding Jeb. He supposed he would have to make an appearance at the castle sooner than he would have liked.

Jeb lived just outside the castle gates, in a part of the town that was mostly inhabited by guards and other castle workers who opted out of staying in the barracks or the servant quarters. The walk from Jeb's apartment to the Castle grounds was a short one. As Cain approached the massive black cast iron gates, he noticed that security was tight, and the guards at the entrance were alert. They stopped anyone trying to get into the palace within 100 feet of the entrance.

A younger guard approached Cain, and addressed him curtly, "State your business..." He said with his chest puffed out. Cain tipped his hat back, amused with the young man. He was also pleased that he was not recognized. Maybe it would be possible for him to sneak in without alerting the whole court after all.

"I'm here to see Jeb Cain." Cain handed the man his papers. The guard looked them over carefully and then handed them back to Cain shaking his head.

"Sorry sir, I've been told not to admit any unnecessary visitors." The guard stood his ground, already prepared for the elder Cain to protest the denial.

Cain rolled his eyes, but just as he was about to explain to the boy who he was, another guard approached. Cain recognized the man as one of the resistance members who fought alongside Jeb.

"Gims... return to your post. I will escort Mr. Cain to his son..." He said motioning for Cain to follow him. The young guard, now known as Gims was confused but didn't say anything as the elder Cain passed him smirking.

Just inside the gate, the guard who saved him stopped and turned to Cain, "Sorry for the inconvenience, Gims is still new, and he's just doing what he's been told... We've had to keep the palace on lockdown since the last incident... "

Cain nodded, "I understand, it would disturb me more if it wasn't."

"Good, then I assume you remember your way around? I shouldn't leave them alone too long up there." Cain nodded to the guard.

"Yes. Thank you." Cain tipped his hat back over his eyes, "And I would appreciate it if you let this remain a surprise."

The guard nodded, "I think I can do that. I'll make sure Gims stays quiet." And with that he turned and left.

No one paid Cain any attention as he made his way through the castle grounds to the royal TinMan HQ. It seemed that most of the general staff had been cut. The place was quiet compared to the normal hustle and bustle.

However, as he approached the military wing, traffic became heavier. He heard whispers as he passed, as he returned to an area where he was well known. As he walked, Cain's steps became more assured and confident, and he suddenly didn't mind so much that people knew he was back. His presence was a warning to anyone who may be out to hurt anyone in the Royal Family... Things were serious when the elder Cain came out of retirement.

Word must have spread fast, because Jeb was waiting for him on the steps of the Barracks as he passed. He was smiling from ear to ear, knowingly.

"You know, if I knew that threat to Dg was all that it would take to get you back here, I would have said something a long time ago." Jeb mused.

Wyatt looked at him, "I have no idea what you are talking about boy." He said gruffly, "It sounded like you needed my help... so here I am..."

Jeb rolled his eyes, "I really don't..." Jed smirked, "but, we both know you're not really going to stay here..." Jeb said coyly.

Cain stared impassively at his son, but eventually couldn't hold the sigh, "You're right... I need orders. I wouldn't be able to get within 10 miles of Finaqua without being lynched if I don't have the right documentation, even with my reputation."

Jeb chuckled at his father's admission, "Well you just happen to be in luck. You can hitch a ride..."

"Hitch a ride? Are you going?" Cain asked.

Jeb shook his head, "Nope."

"Who?"

"Ambrose..."

Cain rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Jeb patted his father on the back and motioned for him to follow, "You should probably talk to the Royal Consort first though, I am sure that he would love to see you."

Ohamo, in charge of most of the military in the OZ, and royal consort, was not a very intimidating man, that is until he suspected there was something going on between a man and his youngest daughter, then he could be very, very scary.

Cain followed his son, observing as they passed, various soldiers and guards paused to salute Jeb. He was proud. His son had made quite a place for himself, and he knew that his loyalty to the royal family was as strong as his own.

Jeb came to a stop in front of a large set of dark wooden doors. Cain recognized it as the consort's office, "Ohamo can brief you on the situation better than I. I haven't been involved in much of the here and there's of the investigation. I'm having enough trouble on my own just keeping the city in order, much less two princesses."

Cain nodded staring dejectedly at the doors in front of him, "When is the caravan leaving?"

"Dawn."

"Right, well," Cain placed a hand on the door and knocked, "I'll come find you when I'm done here... "

"Good Luck!" Jeb said cheerfully turning on his heel and leaving his father behind.

Cain heard a muffled, ""Come in" behind the door and he slowly pushed the monstroucity open just enough to squeeze through and closed it quietly behind him.

Ahamo's back was to the door and he was standing over a huge pile of maps and charts. Cain noticed the office was in a general state of disarray. He stood there, still directly in front of the door waiting on the consort to address him. He took his hat off his head and held it in front of him in respect.

After a few moments, Ahamo threw his pen down and turned to Cain. He stared at him for a few moments before a smile crept on his face, "Wyatt Cain... I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon..." Ahamo took a seat behind his desk and motioned for Cain to take a place in front of him.

Cain eyed the consort cautiously and then finally took his place in front of the desk.

"So Mr. Cain, what can I do for you?" Ahamo asked ruefully.

Cain sensed the hostility in his voice and decided to cut right to the chase, "I wish to see if the offer to be princess DG's personal guard still stands." Cain swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew that by requesting this, he was taking on a huge responsibility. He would be in charge of her welfare, he would have to protect her with his life... But he was willing, more than willing in fact.

Ahamo was taken back by Cain's directness, but smiled, "and why the sudden change of heart, my boy?"

It made Cain uncomfortable to be called boy, if it wasn't for him time in the suit, him and Ahamo would about the same age. Nonetheless, he ignored it, for now, "I am aware of the current situation, and I feel that it would be in your, as well as DG's best interest."

"I very much doubt that my daughter wants to see you Mr. Cain." Ahamo challenged.

"Yes, I'm aware that it will be a challenge to win back the princesses trust... " Cain trailed off at this thought... He didn't even know what he was going to do when he saw her again. He didn't want to think about it. Again, one step at a time.

Ahamo regarded Cain with amusement. He could see the struggle within Cain, and understood how hard it must have been to face him. It wasn't that Ahamo disliked Cain, but he knew how it affected DG when he left. In fact, it's likely that the girls wouldn't even be in this situation if the man would have just come to terms with his feelings and stuck around.

Not that Ahamo was promoting the relationship between DG and Cain, however, he wanted his daughter happy, and since the day Cain left... he felt like he lost her a little more every day. Dg frightened him at times. He knew that if something didn't change, she may hurt herself, or someone around her.

Ahamo briefly considered letting Cain in on the reality of the situation as far as the reason the princesses were moved to Finaqua, however he decided against this. They still didn't even know what the situation was really... it was all based on a "feeling..."

And it was possible with Cain's entrance into the equation... nothing would happen at all...

"Ambrose is leaving in the morning. You may accompany him... I will make a formal announcement to the rest of the guard..." Ahamo stopped and smiled folding his hands over his desk, "I'm sincerely happy you came back Wyatt... It's hard to find people who are as loyal as you and your son."

Cain nodded, "Thank you sir." He stood up, "I would give my life for your daughter... "

"Let us hope it does not come to that... "

Cain looked him over for a moment and then nodded. He placed his hat back on his head, "I will be spending the rest of the evening catching up with my son, then, if there is nothing else."

Ahamo shook his head, "No...And your old room is still available should you wish to take it."

"Thank you sir." Cain turned and exited the chambers as quietly as he came in. Ahamo's smile grew wider. Maybe everything would be okay after all...

Cain spent the rest of the evening with his son. Jeb was surprised when Cain admitted to accepting a permanent position in the guard, and was also glad that he would be seeing more of this father.

Cain did everything he could to hide the elation of seeing DG in less than a day. It was all he could do just to sleep that evening. By the time he had retired to his chambers in the palace, he would have to turn around and get back up to get the rest of his things.

He found that he still had clothing and other personal items in the palace. He packed a little better than he had when he left the realm, not knowing how long he was going to be in Finaqua.

Once he was satisfied that he was well prepared. He settled in, but as stated, sleep did not come easy, and Cain was back up as soon as the first sign of daylight hit the horizon.

Saying his goodbyes to Jeb the night before, he set out to the stables, hoping that he would not have to wait too long for the rest of the Caravan. He delighted to see that Ambrose was already there. The carriage car that they would be riding in looked ready and waiting for him.

As if sensing his presence, Ambrose turned and smiled at him, "Good Morning Mr. Cain!" He said holding out his hand.

Ambrose was a stark contrast to what the head case use to be, Cain noted. Cain took his hand and gave it a firm shake, "Ambrose" He said in acknowledgement.

"I was quite shocked when the Queen advised me you would be tagging along..." He said straitening his lapels on his red and gold jacket, "I didn't think we would ever hear from you again." He said motioning towards the carriage.

Cain followed his guidance and stepped up into the back of the carriage car. Ambrose then followed suit and settled in across from Cain.

"I never said that I would be gone forever..." Said staring blankly to the front of the carriage, where the driver was also settling in, warming up the engine.

"But you never said you wouldn't be either..." Ambrose said slyly.

Cain gave him the best 'go fuck yourself look' he could muster, "I needed to get away..."

"Hmm... Yes... Because your services were no longer needed..."

Cain was shocked that Ambrose threw his own wording back at him, especially because he was not there for that conversation. He knew that DG must have confided in Ambrose.

"Look if you're looking for a fight, you're not going to get it. I would actually like to rest before we get to Finaqua..." Cain was irritated.

Ambrose smirked, "Yes, I imagine you would like to be fully rested before facing the dragon."

Cain rolled his eyes. Suddenly the car lurched forward, and they were on their way. Cain turned back to Ambrose, "She's going to be pretty mad, Hu?"

Ambrose nodded, "Extremely."

Cain rubbed the back of his neck nervously and sighed dejectedly, "I'll just have to make her understand then." He took off his hat and sat it in his lap, leaning back in the seat and propping his feet up in the seat across from Ambrose.

"Easier said than done..." Glitch mumbled... But Cain didn't hear him, he was already asleep.

**Okay... I know that chapter was long... and nothing really happened, but I promise, in the next chapter, our favorite couple WILL be reunited... Also, hopefully... the next chapter will be out sooner. I kind of lost my inspiration with the story for a bit...**

**Anyways... REVIEWS MAKE ME POST FASTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Lookie here! A new chapter in less than 24 hrs. I think that's a record for me. **

**Hope you enjoy it. This is the reunion… now that I'm over this drama; I'll be able to concentrate on getting the couple back together. **

**Enjoy!**

The Dark Side of Me: Chapter 5

DG just stood there. She didn't know what to do. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look blankly at her sister.

"DG?" AZ wavered, trying to pull her sister out of the daze. As soon her she had placed her hand on her sister's shoulder she could feel the magic crawling within her. It took everything she had not to flinch away. She was deeply worried about DG. She could feel something volatile within her. DG was becoming more and more unpredictable in regards to her magic. She was worried that if she couldn't keep control of her emotions, it would eventually lash out and hurt herself, or worse, someone else. She knew that Dg would never forgive herself if something were to happen to another person on account of her loss of control.

Dg blinked a few times and shook her head, "Why is he here, Az?" Dg asked pleadingly.

Az pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug, "I don't know Deeg..." She trailed off... "I understand if you want to go back to the palace. I will greet them at the maze." Az pulled away from her sister.

DG thought on this a moment. Part of her wanted nothing more than to go back to the palace and hide, but then the other part of her was ready for a fight.

Az could see DG's eyes become darker and knew that DG's resolve had turned towards confrontation.

"No, let's go welcome our guests..." DG sang sarcastically. The turned on her heels and stalked off quickly towards to the front of the maze. Az was momentarily shocked by her sister, but quickly recovered and ran after her.

Cain could feel his pulse racing. The adrenaline pumped through his veins. He was terrified, and Ambrose was quite amused. Cain wanted to strangle him.

Cain had been awoken abruptly when the carriage car came to a stop in front of the large, unwelcoming maze. He was thankful for this, as the dream he had been having had been quite... inappropriate. He was only too glad to find that his hat rested in his lap, otherwise him and Ambrose would have had a painfully awkward moment.

He only wished that his reunion with Dg would be as pleasant as the scene on the gazebo from his dream, but he knew better. There would be no running hugs and kisses... In fact, it was questionable whether or not he would be alive in 10 minutes.

He knew Dg was coming for him. He could feel her, just like he had always been able to feel her, but this DG was different. This was not the slight tingling he felt on the back of his next, or the Goosebumps that rose on his arms when she was near. This was a torrent. The feeling was so intense it was hard to breathe, and he swore he could almost see the sky darkening.

As they reached the end of the maze, which Ambrose seemed to have memorized, Cain stopped. Ambrose turned to him, "Lose your nerve TinMan?" He smirked.

"Eh... You can go first..." Cain urged. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts.

"How noble" Ambrose mumbled rolling his eyes. Regardless, he continued without Cain, as he had nothing to fear... He was not the one on the receiving end of DG's wrath.

Cain ignored the comment and waited for him to step out of the maze. Cain took a few deep breaths and did his best to regain what little composure he could muster. He let the other few guards that were with them pass, then he stepped out into the wide courtyard that lead to the palace.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the quickly approaching figure coming from the lakes. He spotted Azkadellia not too far behind. He could see the worry on her face. His eyes turned back to DG and she had stopped, still at least 500 feet from him. Her face was unreadable.

Azkadellia stopped next to her sister and said something Cain could not make out. DG's hand raised up as if to wave at him, however this notion was quickly put to rest when a ball of fire was hurdled from her palm and barely missed Cain as he jumped out of the way, tumbling to the ground.

He heard Az cry out from his place on the ground, but Ambrose let out a hearty laugh. The guards that were with them seemed to be debating on who they should be protecting but Ambrose stilled them with a hand.

"Nothing to see here gentlemen, just lovers spat... Please continue to make your way to the palace!" Ambrose mused.

Cain looked behind him to see a large hole in the hedge maze, then turned back to the spiteful princess. She was still standing in the same place, but Az was now running towards them.

"God damnit, DG!" Cain yelled grabbing his hat from its place in the dirt next to him, "You coulda' killed me!"

"Yeah, too bad I missed!" Dg yelled back.

Az came to a stop in front of Cain with nothing but apology written on her beautiful face. She head out a sympathetic hand to help him off the ground. He placed his hat back on his head and took her hand, more out of courtesy, than the actual need for assistance.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cain... It's going to take some work to get her to warm back up to you..." Az apologized.

Cain turned back to the burnt wall of the hedge maze then back to Az, "It looks like she's warmed up to me already, in fact, I think I was just about to be barbecued."

Ambrose came to join them, a twinkle in his eye, "Yes, I do believe you got off light..." He said giving Cain's shoulder a pat.

Az shook her head failing to find the amusement in the situation, "Someone could have been hurt..." She protested.

Cain looked over her shoulder to where DG was standing, but saw that she was no longer there. Ambrose pointed over his shoulder, "DG has already taken her leave and made her way back to the palace."

"I should go after her..." Cain said absently.

"Mr. Cain, I think you should give my sister some time. I think you and I need to have a discussion before you try to make your amends..." Az grabbed his arm before he could walk off, "I am not sure what you have been told about the situation..." She trailed off and looked to Ambrose for the answer. He mainly shook his head. She turned back to Cain, "...but thinks are probably different than what you think they are..." She said cryptically.

Cain sighed, "Okay, lead the way your highness..."

DG stopped when she finally realized it was Cain who stepped out last from the Maze. A wave of emotions flooded her when she saw him. God, she could see his blue eyes from here. Memories of the past and the dreams she just had put a pressure on her mind, but she forced her face to remain neutral.

She felt Az step beside her, "He looks terrified..."

This brought Dg out of her daze... DAMN RIGHT he was! He should be! What nerve that man had, just stepping back into her life out of nowhere. It would be different if he would have at least written, but there was not a word from him!

Before she could think about what she was doing, she a fireball materialized in her hand and she flung it at him. She heard her sister cry out in protest beside her, but she didn't care. She watched as Cain dodged the fireball a small part of her relieved that he was quick enough to dodge it.

She heard him yell, "God damnit, DG... You coulda' killed me..." What a wuss... It was just a little fireball!

"Yea, too bad I missed!" She yelled back.

She noticed that Az had made her way over to see if he was okay... Traitor!

Tears threatened DGs eyes and she decided that this was the best time to take her leave, she had made her point, and she knew that Cain was too stubborn to leave now. She would have plenty of time to fight with him.

As she stalked angrily back to the palace, the tears in her eyes fell freely. She made no move to wipe them away, and ignored anyone who gave her strange or sympathetic looks as she made her way back to her room.

As she slammed the heavy oak door to her suite, the same question was running though her head; Why was he back? Did her parents call him back to her service? She knew that Jeb had been visiting him, she wasn't sure where, she had too much pride to show any interest when Jeb mentioned his father. Could he have told him about the current situation?

All these thoughts and more consumed Dg as she threw herself on and overly plush ottoman that sat next to her window her sitting room.

Beyond DG's mental battle, her magic was buzzing, delightedly. She tried to tell herself it was because of the conflict outside in the courtyard, but she knew it was a lie. It was Wyatt Cain. Just being near him again was doing horrifyingly wonderful things to her, and she had no clue why. Quite frankly, she was afraid of this feeling. She was determined to stay mad at him... but it seemed that her magic had other ideas.

DG sighed and closed her eyes... Suddenly going back to the palace in central city didn't seem like such a bad idea.

**okay, I know that chapter came out really fast... I wanted to get our couple reunited, so I can focus on the main plot of the story. Sorry it was so short, but I think I did pretty good getting this out in less than 24 hrs. I can't guarantee the next one will be out as fast, but I promise there will be a little steaminess in the next chapter, weather DG likes it or not. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg... I am SOOO sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. I DID NOT forget about this story... I am working on a fanfic from another fandom and got caught up there. I had some sudden inspiration for this chapter the other night and I pushed this baby out in a day. **

**I hope you like it! Now that my block is over, I should be able to update more regularly. **

* * *

_The Dark Side of Me: Chapter 6_

Azkadellia led Cain through the palace to a more private location. Ambrose had taken his leave of them to make sure that the supplies and luggage made it to the proper rooms. Now, as they walked in silence down the hall, Cain had a feeling that there was something much deeper going on than just a plain old assassination attempt.

They came to the end of the long hallway they had stridden through. Az pushed open a plain enough looking door and motioned for Cain to enter. As he did he noticed that they were in a small informal library. Books lined the shelves from wall to wall, floor to ceiling. More books were stacked up in piles on the desks and next to chairs. One entire wall was a window that looked out over the lakes. It was here that Az took her place in one of the plush sofa chairs, and motioned for Cain to take a seat in the chair in front of her.

He did so, taking off his hat and placing it in his lap. He noticed that Azkadellia seemed that she was trying to figure out how to start the conversation. She stared down at her hands, flicking imaginary lint off her white skirt.

"Princess?" Cain started for her.

"Sorry..." She shook herself from her thoughts and smiled gently at Cain, "I am glad you are here Mr. Cain... DG needs you, whether she wants to admit it or not."

Cain nodded, "I am not leaving her again..." He replied softly yet firm. His emotions betrayed his voice and Az was surprised when she noted the true meaning of the words. She knew that Cain had feelings for her little sister, hell, anyone within a mile could see the "tension" between the two, but she never realized how deep it went. Cain was a broken man, and he needed DG just as much as DG needed him.

She knew she could trust him, so she went on, "Cain, DG is in trouble."

Cain shook his head, "When isn't she in trouble?"

Az nodded, "Yes, well, unfortunately this trouble lies more within than from outside..." She replied cryptically.

"I'm sorry, I am not following you." He was growing impatient. He was not one for riddles and such, he wanted the facts. He needed to know what the situation was so he can go out and solve it, immediately.

Az sighed and decided to get straight to the point, "DG is a danger to herself as well as everyone around her. Something is changing within her, and if not brought under control, she is going to hurt a lot of people, including herself."

Cain was about to ask for more details, but Az continued, "You know the prophesy. Two princesses, one drawn to light and one towards darkness..." Cain nodded, "DG has more of an inclination towards darkness, and it has always been that way... It is not that she is evil, however, darkness tends to be more easily corrupted, even by the internal struggle of the user."

Az chewed on her lip, but Cain waiting for her to continue. It was obvious that she was having a hard time with this, "Dg is powerful, more powerful than even she realizes. She inherited our mother's light and holds within herself her very own raw, arcane magic. She is doing her best to control it, but there have been... incidents..."

"Like the one outside there?" Cain raised an eyebrow.

Az nodded, "Yes like that... She hasn't ever hurt anyone, but it seems that her magic is more closely tied to her emotions. It's almost as if it takes her over and it is the one who controls her... but I believe that DG is actually the one who gives up control to her magic, and it carries out her wishes as if a trained attack dog"

"This is insane... " Cain mumbled, he had never been 100% comfortable around mages, magic was too unpredictable, "when did this all start?"

Az hesitated, and Cain knew the answer.

"When I left..." He answered his own question.

"Yes, but I do not believe that is the whole issue. DG is having trouble coping with palace life, she feels trapped. She does not remember who she was. Her memories of her childhood here in the OZ have not returned. This is creating tension between her and our parents. She cannot escape her birthright, and she hates it..."

"But I thought you were next in line..." Cain stopped her.

"Do you honestly the OZ would accept the witch as their new Queen?"

"The witch is dead..." Cain replied.

"To you maybe, but there are others who do not share your feelings, in fact, the majority would like to see me burned at the stake..." Az said ruefully.

Cain sighed, "So, if I understand correctly, there haven't really been any assassination attempts... "

"Correct... These were stories fabricated by my mother and father to publically excuse the princesses from being present at any court functions until we have this situation resolved... DG of course does not know this... and we have been hesitant to try and speak with her about her situation. Knowing DG, if we told her that she were a danger to those around her, she would run. The OZ needs her... If something were to happen to her..." Az trailed off and sighed.

"She isn't going to be happy when she finds out she has been lied to." Cain stated.

"DG must remain ignorant for the time being... " Az urged, "If for nothing than her own sake"

A comfortable silence fell between them. Cain stared out the window into the beautiful countryside that made Finaqua. His mind was racing, and he couldn't help but feel that this is more his fault than Az was letting on. He should have been there... He knew what it felt like to be trapped, hell that was partially the reason he left in the first place, but he left his princess behind, and he left her alone... She trusted him, now he had lost that trust...

"Any ideas on how to get DG to forgive me..."

"Just you being here is already affecting her. She is conflicted. On one hand she is happy to see you, but the other; she wants to stay mad at you. Her magic reacts to you..." Az wasn't sure if she should divulge anymore. It wasn't her place to give Cain the details of DGs heart...

"Yeah I have seen how her magic reacts to me... It knocked my ass in the dirt."

Az laughed, "A crime of passion..." She thought a moment and then smiled at him coyly, "You already have her heart TinMan, you just have to give her yours... She needs you to be her rock, something to hold onto so she does not lose herself..." Az said wistfully, her eyes twinkling, "but you know how stubborn Deeg can be... This won't be easy for either of you..."

Cain sighed. Obviously Az wasn't going to be any help.

* * *

DG awoke from her dead sleep sometime after midnight. She was still in her clothing from earlier and feet hanging off the bed. She didn't remember going from the couch to the bed, but she did remember someone, probably Az, trying to wake her up for dinner.

It was the first time in a long time she had slept that well. Her dreams were silent, and she thanked the higher powers especially that there wasn't a repeat of her earlier dreams about a certain former Tin Man. It was at this thought of him that DG covered her face with her pillow and groaned.

The fact was, now that she had calmed down, and gotten over the initial shock of his return, she was embarrassed at her overreaction. She couldn't seem to help it though, between the dream and the feeling of betrayal from his initial departure, she, well rather, her magic, lashed out. It was so easy for her to just give control over to the only sure thing in her life, so easy to just to give into her desires...

It did concern her however. It was becoming more and more frequent that her magic seemed to get the best of her. It seemed like she was always either blowing something up, or making something from the other side appear with the slightest thought or strong emotion. She had mostly kept herself in check in front of her parents and Az, but she knew they knew something was up.

She threw the pillow off her face onto the floor and stood up. Her stomach grumbled as soon as she did so, and she knew that she would have to seek out leftovers from dinner, if there were any.

Before she went in search for food, she decided that changing into something more comfortable would be acceptable at this time of night. There would be very few people awake, besides a stray guard or two. It's not like she would go out in her unmentionables.

With the flick of her wrist her clothes changed into a pair of black cotton shorts and a red wife beater style tank top. Her feet were bare, but that's how she preferred to be most of the time. Convinced that she was modest enough she began her trek down to the kitchen.

Her bare feet slapping against marble floor echoed down the halls. The coolness of the marble felt good on her feet, that had been in shoes for the last 7 hours while she slept. When she reached the stairs, she took them two at a time, hoping gracefully from one to the other. The sleep had done her well and she felt better than she had in a long while.

As she reached the back side of the kitchens where the staffs dining area was located, she could see the dim glow of yellow illuminating the halls. She heard voices, and assumed it to be some of the guards on break. As she rounded the corner into the mess, she stopped abruptly. There were two guards... and of course, Wyatt Cain. She could recognize the back of that man's head anywhere.

She was about to turn to leave, quickly deciding that hunger was much easier to deal with than facing him, but the two guards facing DG spotted her and stood up abruptly and bowed. DG groaned at their sense of propriety, as it now gave away her presence.

"You're Highness!" They both said with practiced unison.

Cain turned to see what they did, and DG suddenly felt very naked. His eyes almost literally popped out of his head. DG didn't meet his eyes and waved her hand in dismissal at the two guards, "Please don't do that... " She said to them, "Please sit back down, I'm just looking for something to eat" She continued, still ignoring Cain.

The guards looked at each other, one smiled coyly and the other nodded, "Appreciate it Princess, but we were just on our way out..." One of them said, "Yeah time to make the rounds, ya'know?" said the other. Guard number one picked up his sword and handed number two his as well. Meanwhile Cain's eyes had not left her.

DG clenched her jaw doing her best not to make eye contact, "Well, goodnight then..." She said turning towards the kitchen and taking her leave quickly. Cain watched her go, his mouth dry and face red. What the hell was that girl thinking prancing around here half naked in the middle of the night?

He turned back around to address the guards, and finally noticed they had left. He sat there a moment contemplating his next move. His heart was racing. He knew that if he followed her, there would be a fight, which could be detrimental to his health... On the other hand... DG was in there alone at night, scantily clad... and whether she liked it or not, it was inappropriate, and he was planning on letting her know so. Never mind the fact that deep down, he just wanted to be close to her.

Upon entering the kitchen DG stood there trying to collect her thoughts. She knew that Cain would regain his wits about him and follow her, but she needed to mentally prepare herself. If she didn't know what would happen... She was going to either kiss him or kill him... Maybe both, in that order of course.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She decided that going about her original business would be the best way to keep her mind occupied. If she focused more on the task at hand, then she would be able to better ignore him. She started rummaging around in the cupboards for some bread or dried meats to sate her hunger.

She felt Cain before she saw him. Her magic reached out towards him, and it took everything within her not to turn around. Cain on the other hand was not amused. He could feel the electricity in the air, and he knew that she knew he was there. He waited a moment for her to acknowledge him, but she didn't.

Instead she stretched up on her toes grabbing a basket off a high shelf, the shorts she was wearing riding dangerously high up on her thighs. Cain groaned internally, he should just walk away, but like DG, he could be stubborn too... and by god, she was GOING to talk to him.

He cleared his throat, and DG finally turned to look at him, her face completely devoid of all interest and emotion except for annoyance, "What?!" She snapped.

"It's late, and you are indecent princess..." He said firmly, "You should know better..."

DG rolled her eyes, "Oh, and I suppose you think you can just stroll right in here and tell me what I can and can't do?"

"You're damn right I can!" He said with a little more anger than he would have liked. She was baiting him and he was playing right into it...

"Oh really? And what gives you the right, Mr. Cain?" She said crossing her arms and leaning on the counter behind her.

"Your parents..." He returned.

DG rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah?" She pushed herself off the counter and walked towards Cain, hips swaying. She stopped in front of him hands on her hips, she looked up at him, smiling defiantly, "and what are you gonna do if I don't listen, give me a spanking?" She said before she could stop herself. She had NO idea why she said that, it just came out...

Cain, however, didn't miss a beat, "If I have to..." he said quietly, meeting her glare.

DG's stomach fluttered at his words and the sudden thought of being bent over his lap... She let a rush of air out her nose and turned on her heel and walked back over to the counter where she had gathered the supplies for her sandwich.

Cain could see the change in her eyes at his response. He could see the internal struggle Az has spoken of earlier that evening; he decided to use it in his favor. He watched her for a moment, her movements heated and angered. He walked up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. Her skin was hot and he could feel her magic dancing up his hands, along his skin till it reached his chest; it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling. DG jumped from the contact, her heart leaping into her throat. He turned her pressing her back against the counter.

"DG, please... We need to talk..." He pleaded, his hands still gripping her shoulders.

DG's heart was racing. She could feel his as well. His heart racing, the amusement in the way her magic danced along his skin. She could feel his guilt and his sorrow, but also something darker... it was raw and powerful. This was what her magic reacted to the most... The lust. Images of the earlier dream flashed in her mind.

Without a second thought, and to Cain's surprise, DG's arms flew around his neck and she pulled his lips to her own in a heated kiss. Cain reacted instantly and moved his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She moaned into the kiss and Cain pushed her harder into the counter behind her.

The kiss was a struggle for dominance. Cain's hands trailed up her sides underneath her shirt, coming to rest with his thumbs just under her breasts. She gasped at the contact and nipped his bottom lip. Cain groaned and in a blur lifted her up on the counter and pressed himself into her core. She moaned, she could feel him, nothing but a few layers of clothing separating them from ecstasy. She grinded her hips into his and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him tightly against her.

Cain broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck. This was so wrong... it wasn't supposed to be this way... They were supposed to be talking... Not making out on the counters in the kitchen.

DG felt his sudden apprehension and quickly came back to reality. She pushed him away knocking Cain back to consciousness as well... He braced himself on the opposite counter, not meeting her eye.

"Dg what the fuck was that?" He asked hoarsely. He had never been so out of control of his own actions in his life. Was this what Az had been talking about as far as her magic controlling her, why was it doing the same to him?

DG didn't meet his eye. God what the hell was wrong with her!? She was supposed to be mad at him! He affected her, her magic wanted him... hell, who was she kidding, SHE wanted him and her magic was trying to give that to her. She jumped down from the counter and made a break for the door. She needed to think about this.

"Wait!" Cain said. He reached out grabbing her wrist, but immediately pulled back as a sudden shock burned his hand. He hissed, but she didn't stop to make sure he was okay. She had to get away from him.

* * *

**So It was long... **

**I hope you liked it... **

**More to come soon... Sooner with reviews!**


End file.
